


【授权翻译】Fate's Favourite 命运之宠 58

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: A Chineses Translation of the Fictionist's fan fiction Fate's Favourite. She's fabulous!





	【授权翻译】Fate's Favourite 命运之宠 58

第五十八章

 

哈利过了几天才被医疗翼放出来，差点被庞弗雷和罗恩赫敏照顾致死。溺爱实在太沉重了。

 

他们完全听从汤姆的指示，抓住任何一个机会把他讲到快要死去：你要珍爱自己啊哈利，你的生命很宝贵啊……

 

尽管这是听起来很暖心的话，但他已经开始有点点烦了。第一次他已经听见了，后面无数的重复不会让他们听起来更有信服力。当然，他明白他们很沮丧，不是沮丧，是对他恨铁不成钢，生怕他去死了。哈利并不害怕死亡，死亡并不会改变他对自己应做的事的态度。好吧，他们是他最好的朋友，他们关心他，所以希望他珍爱自己的生命。好吧……这并不会改变他愿意为他们承受杀戮咒，而且感到很高兴为他们死去的事实。他不是自命不凡或者缺乏自尊，他只是自私地不想再去接受爱的人为自己死去。

 

他们不会明白的。他是那么恐惧失去他们。他自己的生命是有价值的，但至少对他自己，不如他们的宝贵。这不会令他们高兴的，这种不理解让哈利也多少觉得烦闷。

 

那一天之后汤姆再也没有来看他。泽维的理论是说汤姆觉得没有必要，因为看望并不会加速他的康复，所以没有兴趣。汤姆宁愿去做些有意义的事情。哈利不情愿地承认这个理论很汤姆，不过谁的大脑会和小黑魔王一样以这种扭曲的方式运转？好吧，他也不会怪有人和自己一样试图尽全力躲避这个白色监狱。

 

不管怎样，现在他出来了，他有很多问题想问汤姆，他晚上睡不着，这些问题已经折磨他很久了（那些图像又缓慢地回来了，这大概和互斥减弱有关，他不确定，不过也没有关系）好奇心让他一定要找到汤姆。

 

他要知道为什么汤姆没有告诉伏地魔魂器的事，既然他说无声无息在哈利昏倒之后就失去作用了。

 

午饭之前他都没有和斯莱特林一起上的课，下午才有黑魔法防御术。

 

萨拉查，他感觉那么不安，没有理由地烦躁，这是一种没法控制自己恐慌的情绪导致的不安，他不知道那种情绪是不是他自己的。他忍不住害怕这种连接会变得越来越强，到最后他无法区分自己和伏地魔，或者甚至和汤姆。

 

不管他在哪里，悄声议论都如影随形，这可不会让他的情绪好转。从某种角度来说，这也是造成他的烦躁的原因之一。

 

这些学生似乎在他进了医疗翼之后更变本加厉了。最糟的是，没有人会把那些疑问和猜测找他当面对质，他们只是在他走近的时候露出不信任的表情。这不只是一小群人，这是没完没了的一个恶意的圈子。他猜对疯狂的大众可没什么好期待的。

 

至少赫敏赶走了斯基特。

 

不管怎样，午饭的时间到了，哈利不确定自己是否有胃口去大礼堂。

 

罗恩和赫敏不安地靠近了他，他放慢脚步，他们都停了下来，看着他。

 

“我去厨房拿点吃的就好了。”他低声说道。

 

他觉得躲避其他人的细语是愚蠢的，但他就是没有多余的能量去应付这件事了，现在还不行。他们有三个星期的时间去消化霍格莫德袭击，他才消化了几天而已。生命的损失是一道不会愈合的伤口，流着脓，不知道会发展成什么样。从早到晚被一群人伸着脖子，害怕或者愤怒地看着，他的脾气已经消磨殆尽了，只觉得神经衰弱。

 

“我们一起去。”赫敏立刻露出了理解的笑容。

 

“不需要。”另一个声音说道，汤姆。他自然地抓住了他的手臂，“我和他去。”

 

哈利没有抗拒，他本来也想和汤姆说话。罗恩重重地叹了口气，转身沉默地走进了大礼堂，赫敏犹豫了一会儿，神情纠结而痛苦。

 

“你和他一起去吧，”哈利轻快地说道，“一会儿见。”

 

赫敏点了点头，怀疑地看了汤姆一眼，后者露出无辜的微笑。

 

她还不相信他，尽管他已经说了很多遍他和汤姆之间完全是柏拉图式的关系，但谁叫汤姆说了那么多混淆她的话，唉。

 

“午饭之后见。”她明确地说道，哈利歪着头，表示同意。他没有时间看着赫敏走开，因为汤姆说了句“好极了”就拖着他的手臂往厨房走了，那是相反的方向。

 

“你知道，”哈利开口，“我其实不饿。”

 

“不代表你会什么也不吃。”汤姆回答道，“你今天有实际摄入咖啡因以外的东西吗？”

 

哈利皱起了鼻子。

 

“当然。”他说，“我和她待在一起呢，她会监督我吃的。”汤姆看起来觉得很好笑。“你想和我聊天？”汤姆不会无缘无故地把他拉开的。

 

“你为什么觉得我不只是来看看你是否完全痊愈？”

 

“因为你完全可以在过去三天的任何时候路过医疗翼来做这件事。”汤姆否定地挥了挥手。

 

“我为什么要这么做？有红毛和万事通拉着你的小手，泽维还坚持事无巨细地报告你恢复的所有细节。”

 

哈利感觉有种烦躁和分心的感觉。

 

“你至少可以尝试和他们相处，你知道的。”汤姆挑起了眉毛。

 

“和红毛和万事通？我为什么会想那么做？”

 

“我猜‘这是件好事’对你来说不算个理由？”

 

“你真是了解我。”汤姆得意地笑道。哈利没有笑。

 

“我很严肃。”他大声说道，“如果我没有夹在你们中间被拉来拉去，很多事都会好办许多。”

 

汤姆在厨房的门外停下。

 

“我为什么会关心让你的事情变得好办？”他问道。哈利哼了一声，无视了汤姆，然后去挠那个梨子。

 

门开了，一个小小的东西撞到了他的腿上。什——多比。

 

“哈利波特先生！你在这里干什么？”小精灵愉快地尖叫道。哈利立刻因为之前没有来看他感到愧疚。

 

“嗨，多比，你过得怎么样？闪闪怎么样？我想，我们想进去找点东西吃，可以吗？我今天不想去大礼堂。还有，叫哈利就可以了。”他无用地加上，知道小精灵大概不会把这句话听进去。

 

“当然，我会为你做任何事，先生！”小精灵热情地说道。

 

过了一会儿，许多食物被盛了上来，多比往后退了一步，开始滔滔不绝地描述他的袜子，还有在霍格沃茨的生活。看清了哈利波特的伙伴是谁之后，小精灵的态度发生了巨大的变化，吓得似乎整个都瘪了，眼睛圆睁，下嘴唇不住地发抖。

 

汤姆无视了它，对其他小精灵点了点头，拿走食物，走了出去。哈利迟疑了。

 

“说来话长。”他听见汤姆在外面喊他跟上，“谢谢你给我们的食物。”

 

多比以一种不像它的严肃观察着他，那张干皱的脸上也有理解的情绪，他感到很感激，赫敏和罗恩都从没有对他和汤姆的交往露出过理解的情绪。

 

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”小精灵轻声说道。

 

哈利离开了厨房，在心里记住要很快再次来访。汤姆看起来已经等得有些不耐烦了，但只是给了他一个蛋卷，什么也没说。

 

哈利接了蛋卷，他们沉默地走着，最后进入一间空教室。

 

这不是野餐最好的场所，不过哈利觉得汤姆知道他在这里是因为有事想和他谈，就像他肯定汤姆在这也是因为有想从他这里得到的东西一样。

 

“那个小精灵是？”汤姆最后问道。

 

“多比，一个朋友。”哈利叛逆地伸出下颚。汤姆的嘴唇弯起一个微笑，不过没有温度。

 

“看出来了。”他只是这么说道。

 

哈利看着对方，安静地嚼着自己的蛋卷。汤姆也看着他，视线令他紧张。管他的社交礼仪呢。

 

“你看起来很累。”哈利说道。

 

“你也是，”汤姆说道，“做噩梦了？”

 

“看到了东西。”他说道，汤姆的下颚微微收紧了，“你没有告诉他……”过了一会儿，他继续道，“那个……”他的声音逐渐变小了，魂器。“为什么？”

 

“你为什么觉得我没有？”汤姆把手撑在身后，往后倾，“你不知道当时发生了什么。”哈利停了下来，思考这个状况。

 

“你没有。”他肯定地重复道，尽管心里突然开始不确定了。“你说了吗？”他突然愤怒起来，瞪着对方。

 

汤姆的唇上露出慵懒的微笑，他的身子又往前倾了。

 

“如果我说了，你会怎么样？”斯莱特林继承人靠近了他，追问道。

 

“让你住院。”哈利立即说道，“我不想他知道。”

 

“我从‘无声无息’了解到了。”汤姆干巴巴地说道，“为什么？你为什么不想他知道？羞耻？我的灵魂让你难受吗？”

 

哈利突然有种被困住了的感觉。

 

“你到底告诉他没有？”他质问道。汤姆笑了，但听起来并不那么愉快。

 

“没有，放松，黄金男孩。”哈利感觉自己的肌肉稍稍放松了。

 

“那你为什么让我以为你说了？”他烦躁地说道。汤姆耸了耸肩。

 

“你逗起来很好玩。”

 

哈利皱眉。

 

“那你为什么没有告诉他？”他再次问道，开始失去耐心。

 

“好奇？”

 

“对！”哈利炸了，“所以告诉我，你这个聪明的混蛋。”

 

“你说话好风趣啊。”汤姆嘲讽道。哈利眯起了眼睛，收拾东西，准备走人。他宁愿去大礼堂。“哦别生气，我的阳光，我会告诉你的。”汤姆翻着白眼说道。

 

哈利停了下来，再次面对对方，“但首先，我要你猜。”哈利感受到他的挑战，仔细地观察着对方，“把你的想法大声说出来。”汤姆补充道。

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为听起来很有趣。”汤姆说道。哈利翻了个白眼，但顺从了，知道不这样做的话就得不到他真的需要的信息。

 

“好吧，嗯……你一开始没有告诉他是因为我试了消音咒，不过你打算告诉他，所以肯定有什么改变了。”哈利一边回想又生气了起来，“他打算杀我……你在争取时间，但伏地魔决定要慢慢让我痛苦地死去，而不是立刻把我杀掉，所以你没有告诉他的理由了？”他猜到，“如果我说对了你会告诉我吗？”汤姆做了个请继续的手势，哈利沉思着咬着嘴唇，“我想不到了，你快说。”

 

“你知道答案。”汤姆盯着他。哈利皱起了眉。这也是个测试，是不是？食物零散地摆在他们周围。

 

他很谨慎，非常谨慎地试探他平常努力回避的精神连接。汤姆露出了小小的假笑。

 

“作弊啊，我亲爱的？你真是没有运动精神。”小黑魔王说道，但他听起来，或者感觉并不怎么生气……更多的是在嘲弄他。

 

他没有回复，专心在解读微弱的情绪上：极其好奇，喜欢这个话题，愉快，还有……占有欲。有很多占有欲。

 

他突然明白了，但他不喜欢这个答案。

 

“你不喜欢分享。”他不敢置信地说道，“即使是和他，嘿，我再说一次，我是个人，不是你的私人物品。”他停了下来，“这就是你不喜欢罗恩和赫敏的原因？你知道是他们先来的。”他的震惊一时消化不掉。

 

“我的魂器。”汤姆露出得意的笑容，好像这可以为他所有的问题获得赦免，“你似乎对这个问题理解得非常好。”

 

“你别以为我接受了。现在只是因为伏地魔不知道这件事我太欣慰了才没有吼你。你喜欢永生，我不喜欢。尤其是被永恒地照顾或者折磨。”

 

“好吧，既然你不喜欢听到我的答案，最好的方法就是不要去问。”汤姆轻快地说道。

 

“哦，然后让你畅通无阻地执行那些我显然不会喜欢的邪恶小计划？社会会被你瓦解的。”

 

汤姆笑出了声。

 

“真是犬儒，你不觉得我会成为一个很好的世界领导人吗？”

 

“这是你想做的事吗？统治世界？”他谨慎地问道，汤姆没有回答。哈利无法确定这是肯定还是否定。“我觉得你会是个杰出的领导人。”他最后说道，“我只是不觉得那会是我，还有百分之九十的人口会想生存的世界。”

 

“嗷。”汤姆把手放在心上，“我受伤了，这里。”

 

“嗯，本来该有什么东西的地方如果空了是会觉得痛的。幻肢也会令人有疼痛感。”哈利嘲讽道。

 

汤姆朝他扔了一个恶咒，他流利地躲过了，仍然笑着，过了一会儿，笑容消失。

 

“你想和我谈什么？还有十分钟就要上黑魔法防御课了。”

\---tbc----

除夕夜快乐！似乎大家都倾向在元旦的时候进行新一年的思考和安排，在春节的时候就是纯粹的放松和欢聚……如果你们感到幸福的话我也会觉得快乐！不过因为之前元旦的时候忙着考试，还有我自己的心理状态的原因，都没有好好和大家聊过新一年的祝愿和期望的话题，所以请允许我现在在这里说一下？（不允许我也会说的，昔昔的lft最高领导人昔昔本人已经授权了）嗯……上个期末考英语考试有个题目是“如果你要对全世界发表演讲，你会说什么？”差不多是在元旦的时间拿到这个题目的，当时我对它和对在lft和大家聊天是一个想法：我对自己的生活都尚且自顾不暇，又不是什么经验丰富的智者，我有什么资格对那么多人说话？再况且，每个人都有自己的难题，痛点，希望和追寻，我的想法放到别人特定的生活状况中，又怎么能起到作用？说到底……我自己也不清楚怎么样的人生算是应该被追寻和欣赏的人生，所以我没有办法去指导别人，没有办法对别人说什么建议性的话。

当时是这么想的，不过现在觉得在漫长的煎熬中我也有一些觉得非常重要的话，不当做“对全世界的呐喊”，只当做对觉得应该珍惜的，有缘分的朋友诉说自己的心里话的话还是说得出来。

我希望我们都能掌握主动的能力。

在谈到家庭的困难的时候，我有个外教和我说，处于现在这个平台，只要我的脑子还转得起来，一切就会好转。（我的第一反应是原来我是头不行吗2333）在被生活的困难拳打脚踢的时候，我也发现能够清醒地思考应对的时候，会更加有希望和安全感。当然，除了脑子，如果有其他可以调用的资源，当然是更好的状况……

总而言之，希望大家都能够对自己拥有掌握感。嗯……如果这番话有点难理解的话，换一个方式表达，我希望大家都能实现自己的愿望，不要太贪心，一定实现心头最重要的那一个愿望，这就是我考虑了可实现性之后对大家最好的祝愿啦

希望大家幸福

除夕快乐！


End file.
